As disclosed in JP-A 48-86835/1973 and JP-A 49-1526/1974, for example, it is well known that some kinds of propene compounds can be used as an active ingredient of insecticides.
In view of their insecticidal/acaricidal activity, it cannot always be said that these compounds are satisfactorily effective for the control of noxious insects, mites and ticks.